


Underestimated

by Norriey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, genji fucking kills hanzo and takes over the clan, kind of implied gency but also not really, oni!genji, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norriey/pseuds/Norriey
Summary: No one expected him to win.He'll make sure no one underestimates him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS WRITTEN V QUICKLY IN AN HOUR i just... had this idea and i had to get it out.

No one expected him to win.

It felt surreal, standing over his brother, clutching a bloody sword in his shaking hands as his dragon curled back into his body. Hanzo, whose temper and love burned brightly in equal measures. Hanzo, raised to inherit a legacy too big and too ancient for him. Hanzo, the prodigious heir of the Shimada clan, heir no longer.

The panic almost knocks him off his feet. He throws away his sword like it was a live wire, swallows back the bile rising in his throat. Takes one step back, then two, then he’s stumbling over his feet and slipping on blood-soaked ground, trying to get somewhere, _anywhere_ , away from here, away from his brother’s unmoving, shocked gaze, away from his faintly-glowing sword, away from the stench of copper and ozone, away from the slow-moving weight of responsibility that creeps over his shoulders and threatens to smother him.

The halls are silent. From the outside, there’s no indication a battle even took place. Genji feels the walls closing in as he runs and sees the shadows stretching long towards the room where Hanzo lay. His dragon mourns low in the back of his mind, lamenting the loss of its brothers, but Genji grits his teeth and continues running. Shimada castle houses many secrets within its walls; it will bury this one soon enough.

His feet take him to the room of the elders. He pauses, chest heaving. Why was he here? Would he kill them, too? Hanzo said the elders commanded him to kill Genji as punishment for his wayward lifestyle, would Genji return the favor? His fingers twitch around the handle of an invisible blade. _I should have brought it with me,_ he thinks in a sudden surge of bloodlust. His dragon responds in kind, arcing over his body and twisting down his arms, seeking a weapon to unleash its rage. Genji reaches up and strokes its body, shushing it, pressing it back into his skin. _In time._

A servant turns a corner and starts down the hallway, but stops in her tracks and drops her armful of linen upon seeing Genji. His mouth twists downwards in a snarl, recognizing the blankets as his own. Did everyone but him know he was meant to die?

“Shimada-sama!” She drops into a low bow. “I, I did not expect-”

“To see me alive?” he finishes. The servant flinches at his words. “I see. Are the elders here? I need to speak with them.”

She looks up at him and Genji sees her tremble. “Shimada-sama, if I may, I do not think it wise to speak with them at present. Perhaps later? It has been such a long day.”

Genji allows his face to fall into the haughty, imperious mask he’s seen Hanzo don so many times before. His chest twists at the reminder, but his voice remains steady as he answers. “That is not what I asked.”

She looks like she’s about to cry, but refuses to answer him still. “Where is the young master?” she whispers, voice shaking.

He snarls and stomps forward, grabbing her by the front of her robes and pulling her up to face him. “Dead,” he spits out. “He and the elders thought me an easy target because they thought I was weak. They underestimated me, and now I’m the master of the Shimada clan, not Hanzo, not them, _me_.”

He throws her to the floor, impatiently tamps down the flash of pity that rises upon hearing her cry out. His newfound position comes crashing down on him at once and he feels… _powerful_. He stands over her, watches her scramble backwards until she hits the opposite wall.

“Now,” he continues, “are the elders here?”

She nods, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. He feels another wave of shame pass over him, dismisses it with a shake of his head. Such weakness nearly killed him; it has no place in the yakuza.

He turns and pushes through the doors, into the den of monsters who took his brother away from him.

\---

It’s been six years since he killed Hanzo and assumed control of the Shimada clan. Under his leadership, the clan swelled to proportions never before seen, exerting an influence all over Asia and starting to sink its fingers into European markets. Genji was frequently likened to an _oni_ , ruthless and hedonistic, indulging in business and pleasure in equal measures. His enhancements, performed by the best surgeons and scientists in Asia, helped him to keep up with his ever-expanding empire. All enemies fell swiftly to his blade, and the ones too numerous to take on by force were sabotaged ruthlessly inside and out.

His first augmentation was a neuro-spinal enhancement, a fairly standard practice among people nowadays. It sped up the nervous system and offered finer, faster control of movements and reflexes. The obvious drawback was heightened pain receptors, so doctors would trim the pain centers in the brain to mimic standard, or even lower, levels. The doctor looked at him skeptically when Genji asked to have his pain center nearly entirely removed, but performed the operation anyways, especially when he started waving money around.

His next involved his senses: he replaced his eyes with cybernetics, received implants to enhance his hearing and smell, and had small chips inserted into his fingers and palms to heighten his touch. Genji being who he was, he soon had more implanted throughout his body to enhance his experience with the various lovers he took to bed.

He underwent several more augmentations throughout the years: increased lung capacity, neurocomputers, synthetic muscles. But all paled in comparison to what he wanted now.

The doctor in front of him looked entirely too young to be performing such a complex operation. Her steely blue eyes read over the list of requests critically, ignoring the wisps of blonde hair that escaped her loose ponytail and fell over her face. She was pretty in an untouchable way: her clothes were immaculate, her posture straight, her face round and her lips full. But Genji could see that she was the result of a steady process of hardening, steeling herself against the world until the armor became inseparable from the person.

He could relate.

“Might I ask the reason behind such extensive cyberization?” She spoke suddenly, cutting through the silence with what sounded like a German accent.

Genji lifted his chin and peered down at her out of habit. “Does it matter? The money should answer any questions you have.”

She smirked and began to walk out of the room, tossing the clipboard onto the counter and shrugging off her coat. Genji blinked a few times, disoriented, but recovered quickly enough to dart in front of her and block the door.

“Don’t you dare walk out on me,” he hissed.

She looked him up and down, unimpressed. “If you think intimidation will work on me, then find another doctor. I’m much too busy to waste my time on spoiled brats.”

“Spoiled brats?” He echoed, incredulous.

“Yes, spoiled brats, such as yourself, who come to me waving around checks and thinking I’m at their beck and call. I take such pleasure in telling them no.” She fixed him with a positively icy glare. “Now move. I’ve a patient to attend to.”

Genji stayed where he was, shocked, prompting the surgeon to huff impatiently and shove him to the side and open the door. He watched her step out of the room and walk primly down the hallway, ponytail swaying behind her in a farewell.

How interesting.

“I was weak,” he calls. The doctor stops, turns her head to look at him.

“Excuse me?”

Genji leans against the doorframe, “I assumed control of my family at a young age. Too young. I wasn’t prepared, not in the same way… others were. I was seen as too weak to lead, so I became stronger. Trained harder, proved myself to the elders, enhanced my body beyond human limits to no one would ever accuse me of not being strong enough and attempt to usurp me.”

The doctor turns around fully and regards him with a tilt of her head. “If you have already augmented your body this much, why go further?”

He bares his teeth in a facsimile of a smile. “I have fought off many attempts to steal my throne away. People fear me, but not enough to accept my rule. I must go farther, become a thing of their nightmares so no one questions my legitimacy again.” He feels his dragon rise and twist around his neck, humming softly with either annoyance or amusement, he couldn’t tell.

She quirks an eyebrow. “But all leaders must fall at some point. Nothing is eternal, not even dragons.”

“Of course not, but they do become more powerful over time.” He pushes off the door and moves to stand in front of her. “I don’t have any delusions about ruling forever, but, should I fall…” His dragon reaches out, wraps around the both of them, twining them together with a purr, “... I will make sure to destroy them, so there is no chance they will ever survive without me.”

The doctor looks at him, her blue eyes boring into his brown, and smiles. “Very well.” She steps around Genji, dislodging his dragon, and gestures to the room. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
